To improve manufacturing efficiency and prevent unnecessary downtime in manufacturing environments, it is important that manufacturing tools operate at high levels of reliability. To promote tool reliability, tool malfunctions should be quickly recognized and resolved. Ideally, malfunctions should be prevented by regular maintenance.
Tool maintenance and repair can be delayed for a number of reasons. For example, improper records of tool use may result in poor scheduling of preventive maintenance. The initial signs of a malfunction may be minor, and as a result a tool operator may not notice that a problem has arisen until the problem worsens. Even serious problems with a tool can go unresolved for lengthy periods if no reliable process exists to notify managers or repairmen that a tool needs attention.
There exists a need for systems and methods for use in manufacturing environments that promote the efficient use of manufacturing tools, including the creation and distribution of information about the manufacturing tools to maintenance and repair personnel.